Polyethylene glycol is incorporated into consumer goods products to provide benefits such as hydrophilisation of the treated surface. However, the surface substantivity of polyethylene glycol can be poor, which can lead to poor surface modification performance. The inventors have found that functionalizing lignin with polyethylene glycol in the manner described by the present invention improves the performance of the polyethylene glycol in the consumer goods product. In addition, the lignin provides anti-oxidant properties, this can be especially preferred for consumer goods products of skin applications.